Different kind of HalfBlood
by anepicjoining
Summary: A prophecy lost during the Titan War... A prophecy not to be forgotten. When two Half-Bloods like none seen before appear at camp, it is time for Chiron to dust off the old prophecy and try to decipher it. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is Marshpelt. My friend (Son of God) and I are working on this story together and I finnaly got enough time to get the prologue up. We'll be alternating chapters, I wrote the prologue and he'll write the first chapter and so on. I hope you enjoy it.**

In the corner of the dusty attic of the Big House, sat a girl. Or at least she used to be a girl. Before age withered her and mummified her into what she was now. Still a host for the all-seeing oracle, but no longer the healthy young spirit she used to be. Her body rarely moved and when it did, it was only to speak the prophecies that she had seen. And she would only speak when someone was there to hear and record what she had to say.

But now there was a war going on. Olympus was under attack and all but a very few demigods remained at camp. There was no one to visit her, no one to hear her words. And yet, for the first time in a very long time, the oracle moved when there was no one to see. A greenish smoke filled the room, glowing slightly, and the oracle raised her head.

_The prophecy must be delivered,_ a dry, wispy voice seemed to say, _whether it is heard or not._

There was several seconds pause then the same voice continued,

_Two of half from one unknown,_

_To raise the gale and melt the stone,_

_Brought to shelter then turned away,_

_Before they find a home to stay._

_Across the sea to a different shore,_

_Then the safety's lost in a second war,_

_Which side they choose will end it all,_

_At the end of time, the gods must fall._

With that ominous tidbit off her chest, the green smoke dissipated as though it had never been there, and the oracle dropped her head to rest again. A curl of smoke drifted from her and formed a folded piece of paper, which fell onto a nearby table, unnoticed by all the world.

**Let us know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is Son of God! I'm writing the first chapter after the prologue, and this is from the perspective of my character. These characters are very... interesting. Anyway, hopefully you like it, please review if you like it, if you don't like it, if you think it's okay but could be better etc. etc. etc. Also, check out me and my co-writer Marshpelt! **

It was cold. Too cold. Which was strange, since I've always had a very high tolerance for cold. And heat. During the summer I could be walking around in 107 degree weather and it wouldn't bother me a bit, as long as there was a slight breeze.

And during winter, when the wind was howling and it was far below zero, it didn't bother me.

I could be out there in shorts and a tee-shirt. My sister was pretty much the same way, but weather occasionally effected her a little more then it did me.

But right now, there was no wind. It was 50 below, and I finally understood what it meant to be cold. It sucked.

I longed for the wind to come and make the cold more bearable, but no such luck. I looked behind at my sister.

She was struggling along too, continuously blowing hot air into her hands, trying to warm herself. I did the same. It made my hands stop feeling numb, but that was about it. And the moment I stopped, they became numb three seconds later.

"What were we thinking…" I muttered. We'd been on the run for years now, avoiding cops and other… things. I'm not sure what they really are. Some of them I recognized from history class- Greek Mythology.

There were a few Cyclopes and those half snake half woman things. But then there were the more… disturbing things.

We'd decided that we'd be safe for a while way up in Alaska. After all, we could stand incredible cold as long as there was some wind, and the cops couldn't follow us here. They'd assume we're dead. The… things. They were far fewer up here. Except for a few peaceful giants, and the occasional gryphon.

We struggled through the windless cold, trying too get to our makeshift hut. When we got there, my sister would hopefully be able to get a fire going.

She'd always been good at that. Too good, in most people's opinions. All she had to do was rub her fingers together and sparks would come off. It was weird, but something that I'd never complained about. I just assumed she'd learned a really tricky way to make fire.

But those tiny sparks wouldn't help us right now. We were freezing to death without any wind to make it better for us.

Slowly but surely, I knew we would die if we couldn't make it to warmth. I didn't particularly feel like dying, so we struggled on, trying to make it to a place where we could make a fire.

We had a small hut, but that was several miles away, and we wouldn't be able to reach it before we froze. We had been planning on being able to make it back, but now that the wind died down...

"If only there was some wind…" I muttered. My sister nodded, and looked at me with a look of… expectancy? So she did remember that day.

Two months before we had first gone to Alaska, we had been running from a monster in Chicago. It's always windy there, and we used that to our advantage. However, it didn't seem to bother the strange Wind horse following us around either. Suddenly I stopped and turned, facing the horse. I don't really know why I did that too this day, but something told me I should. I turned and put my hands out in front of me. Suddenly a huge gust of wind rocketed into the horse, making it disappear into thin air.

I still didn't know how I did that… I figured that it was just a stray wind, that coincidentally ran into the horse when I did that. Maybe the Greek gods, that I was pretty sure were real, were smiling down on me. I doubted that though. They probably hated me. Thought I was a failure. After all, I had one of the most messed up lives ever. ADHD, dyslexia, you name it, I got it. Even slight asthma. And my mom hadn't even come back when our dad died…

Yeah, I definitely had one messed up life. But it didn't really matter now. Not to anyone but me and my sister. The police had probably finally stopped looking for us after we ran away from the last Foster Home… It's not that they were bad people, they just thought that I was something to be tamed. They tried to control me. When people do that, all it does is make me mad.

There had only been one bearable Foster Home, and it was only bearable because of the daughter of our Foster parent. It was a single father, who was probably only helping in the Foster program for the money, but his daughter was one of the only people I'd ever met who saw what we saw. The monsters, the strange dreams, everything we experienced. But when her father began to experience heart problems, we had to move on.

I thought about her as I ran. Her name was Anna. She had long, wavy reddish brown hair, and well tanned skin. The only thing… different about her was her eyes. They were gray, but they were a soft gray, and somehow it only added to how pretty she was. But it didn't matter anymore. She was probably dead from all the monsters by now, or had made it to the camp that those weird goat men keep trying to take us too.

"Only safe place for kids like you" they'd say. Yeah, and I'm the only person in the world who can chew gum. But now that I thought about it, it may actually be a good idea to head to that camp… After all, it probably wasn't freezing there. I remembered it was around Long Island somewhere. I was sure we could make it there in a week.

"Alexis, what do you say to headed to that Camp the goat-men keep telling us about? We could set out tomorrow!"

"What if the cops are still looking for us?"

"We'll head through Canada until we have to go down into the states. Canadian police don't share that kind of information with Americans, they only share stuff about dangerous criminals."

"Okay." She said. And that was how we planned what became one of the biggest mistakes of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Marsh. Sorry sorry sorry for taking this long to write again. I've been way too busy with school and winterguard. And if you don't know what that is, shame on you. But anyway I pretty much produced this chapter in my sleep so I apologize if it's horrible.**

I watched the back of Noah's head as we trudged home through the snow. I say "home" because, well, there's honestly nowhere else I can stick that label to. Not since dad died at least. Our home was pretty pitiful, just a wooden shack-like thing, built by our own hands and maintained the same way. Bits of it were constantly falling apart and breaking, but it was shelter, a place to sleep, and sometimes I even dared to call it safe.

Of course using the term "safe" on anything seemed to jinx it.

I cast another look at Noah. He was a great brother but sometimes he had crazy ideas about these things. He swore that the Greek gods were real. He speculated that we might have some kind of powers that would explain the weird stuff that always happened around us. Sometimes people came up to us and I'd see him talking to them, arguing maybe, about something, and when they left he'd call them goat-men. But there was never anything remotely goat-like about them. There were other times when he'd grab me and pull me along like we were running from someone but there was nothing there.

It wasn't like that all the time. Sometimes there were really weird things. Like an eighth-foot snake that followed me around before he chased it off. Or a guy on a bus once who had gray skin, yellow eyes and these stubby orange horns. And when he'd smiled at me his mouth was full of sharp teeth. I tried to explain these things away, but honestly it freaked me out.

The weird stuff had mostly stopped when we got to Alaska. I stopped seeing things and Noah stopped jumping at every little sound. But he still said weird things about mythology and he still kept trying to convince me that it all was real. Like the way I can start a fire even on damp wood. He swears that sometimes sparks jump from my fingers to light the fire. It makes no sense.

I thought of what he had just said to me. Go the camp that those "goat-men" had been telling him about? The one we'd been avoiding for so long? I'd given a feeble excuse, trying to dissuade him. I really didn't want to go back to where the weird things roamed, but he was my brother, and he'd gotten us out of trouble more times than I cared to count. And we always stuck together. No matter what.

As we approached our house, something felt different. Not just the ominous, looming knowledge that we were going to be leaving our (for lack of a better term) safe haven and diving into uncharted waters, though I'm sure that was a part of it. Something in the air felt a little different. Kind of a shimmery feeling. Warmth and something that felt a little like home.

I paused at the door as Noah held up a hand and peeked inside. Apparently he didn't see anything out of the ordinary because the next thing I knew, he pulled the door open and walked inside.

Inside of our shack, warming her hands by our fireplace was a girl. She looked maybe thirteen at the oldest, and was sitting, quite calmly, with her back turned to us. As the door shut behind me, she turned around and smiled. Her voice was small but pleasant, "Hello again Alexis, Noah."

"Do I know you?" I couldn't help but notice how rough my own voice sounded in comparison to hers. Normally I wouldn't care but this whole situation was too weird. I glanced sideways at my brother. Noah looked torn between bolting out the door and leaping at the girl's throat. His intuition had saved me more than once, but the girl looked absolutely harmless. I braced myself to stop him if I had to.

"Relax you two. I won't bite." She chuckled lightly, "Why don't you sit down? I have a lot to discuss with you." I was reluctant but didn't see any reason to refuse. Noah stayed standing another several seconds, but I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down next to me.

She stayed quiet for the next couple seconds and I couldn't keep the questions back, "Who are you? And how do you know who we are? How did you _get_ here? I mean, we live like twenty miles from anywhere and there's no way you could have walked. You're not even dressed for the weather. It's snowing like crazy and this house is practically invisible if you're not looking for it-"

Another laugh cut me off and I snapped my mouth shut. "I've come to tell you that you need to leave now. I believe that you already have decided, but I came just in case."

Noah's voice was quiet, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hestia."

"You mean _the _Hestia? Goddess of the Hearth?"

"The very same."

"And you came to tell us we have to go to that camp thing the goat-men keep talking about."

"The satyrs and yes. The time has come for you to go. You will find everything you need there, and there is the possibility that you will be needed soon."

"But I thought none of you could come to Alaska?"

"It was difficult, and for many others it would have been impossible, but I managed it because of this." She gestured at our shack, "It's not exactly a home but it was enough for me to slip through the borders and come here."

I couldn't take it anymore, "Okay cut it out, I haven't got a clue what you're talking about. My life has been horrible up till now and the only thing I can understand is that we have to leave _again_. I don't know who you are or what you want but you can't just come here and expect us to do what you say."

'Hestia' smiled at me, "She were always a little more blind out of the two of you, wasn't she Noah?" He nodded and I felt my face burning. How could she say that? She caught my look and continued, "But that same blindness will make your sight that much greater once you find it. And you, Noah. You have always been there to protect her. That will make you stronger."

He looked nervous now, "You really expect us to go without knowing what's waiting for us."

She looked up as if focusing on something in the distance, "I have to go now, but I may see you again when you get there." I waited for her to turn and walk out the door or something, but she stayed where she was. "Would you mind averting your eyes?"

I was about to laugh at the absurdity of her request, but the look on Noah's face told me she was serious. I shrugged and closed me eyes. In the next second a blinding light appeared, lighting up through my eyelids and I felt warmth on my face. By the time I opened my eyes, the light and the girl were gone, along with the fire in our fireplace. I looked at Noah for some indication that I wasn't going crazy. "What're we going to do now?"

Noah looked at me, seeing how scared I was and smiled, "We're going to find a new home."

**So yup, there ya go. R&R?**


End file.
